Jean Smart
Seattle, Washington, USA | role = Martha Logan | spouse = Richard Gilliland }} Jean Elizabeth Smart plays First Lady Martha Logan on 24. Biography and career Jean Smart was born in Seattle, Washington to Kay and Douglas Smart. She graduated from Ballard High School in 1969. It was during high school that she developed an interest in acting as part of the drama program. After that, Smart graduated from the University of Washington Professional Actors Training Program. Smart's acting career spans the late 70s to present day. Through those years, she has appeared in shows like Teachers Only, High Society, Style & Substance, Frasier, The District (with Margaret Easley), and Psych (with Timothy Omundson). However, she is most famous for her role as Charlene Stillfield in the 1980s TV show Designing Women. This is where she met her future husband Richard Gilliland. In 2010, she had a recurring role on Hawaii Five-0 (with Daniel Dae Kim) as the Governor of Hawaii. Smart has also appeared on films like Miss Meadows (with James Badge Dale), Sweet Home Alabama (with Mary Lynn Rajskub), I Heart Huckabees (with Jake Muxworthy and Bob Gunton), Hero Wanted (with Tommy Flanagan), and Waking (with Wade Andrew Williams). Role on 24 Smart played the role of Martha Logan during Season 5 of 24. Logan was the wife of President Charles Logan. Smart was part of the Main cast, and appeared in all but one of the 24 episodes of that season. She reprised her role in one episode of Season 6 being credited as a Special guest star. .]] According to director Jon Cassar, writer/producer Howard Gordon, and writers Joel Surnow and Michael Loceff, Smart was their first choice to play Martha Logan. However, Cassar and Gordon commented in an audio commentary that she was initially unavailable due to other compromises. As they went through several other choices, Smart eventually freed up and they gave her the role. Smart was a fan of the show prior to appearing on it. On July 6, 2006, Smart was nominated for an Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Emmy Award for her performance as Martha Logan. In 2007, she was again nominated for her role, this time as Outstanding Guest Actress. ''24'' credits *Season 5 (all episodes except ) *Season 6 ** 24-related appearances * Smart provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm" ** "Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm" * Supporting Players, Season 5 DVD * ''24'' and the War on Terror: Can Truth Learn from Fiction?, 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD Selected filmography * Life Itself (2018) * The Accountant (2016) * Warren (2014) * Hope Springs (2012) * Youth in Revolt (2009) * Lucky You (2006) * I Heart Huckabees (2004) * Garden State (2004) * Bringing Down the House (2003) * Sweet Home Alabama (2002) * The Man Who Came to Dinner (2000) * Snow Day (2000) * Guinevere (1999) * The Odd Couple II (1998) * Undue Influence (1997) * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) * Scarlett (1994) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * Overkill: The Aileen Wuornos Story (1992) * Mistress (1992) * Locked Up: A Mother's Rage (1991) * Project X (1987) * A Fight for Jenny (1986) * Flashpoint (1984) * Piaf (1984) * Before and After (1979) * Gangsters (1979) Television appearances * Watchmen (2019) * Legion (2017-2019) * Fargo (2015) * Harry's Law (2010-2012) * $#*! My Dad Says (2011) * Hawaii Five-0 (2010-2011) * American Dad! (2008) * Kim Possible (2002-2007) * Center of the Universe (2004-2005) * The District (2000-2004) * The Oblongs (2001) * Frasier (2000-2001) * High Society (1995-1996) * Designing Women (1986-1991) * Maximum Security (1984) * Teachers Only (1983) * Reggie (1983) External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Main stars Category:Special guest stars Category:Emmy Award nominees